


do you believe in magic

by OneSweetMelody



Series: a million reasons [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Family Bonding, Gen, Inspired by Practical Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody
Summary: “You cast a love spell?”A vine crept close to Nicky’s left leg. He sidestepped the vine and made a “shoo” gesture with his left foot for good measure. He turned back to his cousins and levelled an especially disappointed look at Andrew.“We were eight and had a dictionary,” Aaron said in a dry tone. “You should have just given us a Gameboy.” Aaron let out a yelp as a vine snapped at his calf.__Practical Magic AU. Andrew and Aaron cast a love spell. Nicky panics.Part of a collection of unrelated AUs where Neil and Andrew do or don't decide to get married. Vary in length. Stand-alone fic.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard
Series: a million reasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019488
Kudos: 91





	do you believe in magic

**Author's Note:**

> Eight year old Twinyards casting spells and stressing their cousin out. Neil is probably eating a sandwich.

“You cast a love spell?”

A vine crept close to Nicky’s left leg. He sidestepped the vine and made a “shoo” gesture with his left foot for good measure. He turned back to his cousins and levelled an especially disappointed look at Andrew. 

“We were eight and had a dictionary,” Aaron said in a dry tone. “You should have just given us a Gameboy.” Aaron let out a yelp as a vine snapped at his calf.

“Please don’t kill each other. Or destroy my house.”

“Don’t blame me.” Aaron hissed, narrowing his eyes. “he’s the one that started it.” the coffee cup next to Nicky cracked and Nicky rubbed at his temples, already feeling a headache coming.

“Guys seriously,” Nicky begged, “we’re adults. Can we just go back to the Neil Problem?”

The twins turned their heads almost simultaneously to stare at one another. Nicky knew that telepathy wasn’t necessarily real, but at times like these he worried that they might collectively decide to kill him without saying a word. 

Andrew spoke in a straight-faced monotone.

_“He’ll have eyes of blue like shattered skies_

_Hair of auburn like campfires as they dies_

_He’ll speak his mind tired but true_

_A mind so quick you can’t subdue_

_And in his heart he’ll choose to stay_

_Even if I drive him away”_

Nicky blinked a few times as the words echoed through his head.

“Clearly,” Aaron said sarcastically, “it was a great idea.”

“It was your idea,” Andrew cut in.

“It was a dare!” Aaron said, defending himself. “I didn’t think it’d actually work.”

“Okay, it’s okay,” Nicky said in a suddenly high and reedy voice that seemed not at all okay. “That doesn’t mean he only likes you because of a love spell. Okay? Free will is a thing.”

“We used blood,” Andrew said dryly. 

“Blood?” Nicky turned to Andrew again who only shrugged. He gave them a look that could only be described as pitiful, “you were _eight_ ”. Aaron echoed his brother’s shrug. Neither of them had the decency to look ashamed and for a moment. If they hadn’t used blook it might have been a more manageable situation. Hell, If it had been just Andrew, Nicky wouldn’t have spirally so quickly into despair. But the power of twins was unfortunately not a myth and the power of blood wasn’t either. Nicky chewed on his lip as he tried to think of a way out of things. 

“I’m breaking things off,” Andrew said before Nicky or Aaron could speak.

“What? You guys really like each other right? I’ve seen you two. It’s not because of a spell.” Nicky rambled on knowing he sounded frantic but unable to help himself. Andrew was happy. Happier than he had as long as Nicky had known him. He more than deserved to be happy. “I mean there has to be intent behind it. You two didn’t think it would work. And love spells just don’t work 95% of the time. It’s been years. Even if it did work, it wouldn’t still be working after two years”

“It’s not worth it.”

“Like fuck it isn’t,” Aaron spat. “I didn’t spend the better part of the last year watching you moon after him for you to just give up.”

“We live in different cities.”

“Fine. I didn’t spend a whole family meeting here arguing over this for you to give up.”

Nicky looked around nervously. Erik would be home soon and he’d promised his husband that he would come back to a home fully intact. Erik, gods bless him, knew well enough to evacuate whenever a Twin Situation arose. The entire issue of Neil and love spells was bad enough, but his kitchen was more likely to be an immediate casualty. Nicky took a deep breath and tried to refocus his attention on de-escalating the situation. 

“I have an idea,” he bit at a hangnail as he organized his thoughts. “Do you remember what exactly you two used for the spell?”

Andrew raised an eyebrow but didn’t give a response. Nicky counted it as an affirmative. 

“We can unwork the spell. Or at least break it down to see if it’s even possible for it to have worked.” Nicky picked his next words carefully. “But we’ll need Neil to agree to it. We’ll probably need his blood but anyway, free will is important. If he consents we can try to….undo the spell. And if his behavior hasn’t changed, then the spell never worked and it’s all fine.”

“Or he’ll be un-in-love with you if this spell works and the first spell didn’t,” Aaron said. Nicky wanted to scream. 

“He’s not in love with me.”

“Then what are we here for? What’s the point if you don’t at least think you’re in love with each other?” Aaron threw his hands in the hair and began pacing. He almost tripped over a vine but ignored it as he began berating his brother. “No, you know what, you two are in love. Are you really worried that a love spell that we cast when we were _eight_ actually worked or are you just scared? And of what? That he might actually be in love with you or the fact that you’re in love with him?”

Silence stretched across the room as Aaron finished his rant and faced his brother. Nicky wanted to cut through the stalemate— desperately— but this was perhaps the most the twins had talked about their feelings outside of therapy in years. Nicky was equally parts proud that they were somewhat communicating and overwhelmed with the urgency of the situation.

“We have a dead body in our backyard, it can’t exactly get much worse,” Nicky pointed out. Aaron blinked several times and Andrew looked dimly caught off guard. “Well, two.”

“Does Erik know that?” Andrew asked, an almost welcome deflection.

Nicky winced slightly, “I’ll tell him eventually.”

Aaron let out an uncharacteristically loud guffaw. It cut through the tension like a sword and even Andrew’s lips twitched upwards and his shoulders shook slightly. Nicky couldn’t help but start to laugh at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. 

“We’re a fucking dysfunctional mess,” Aaron said which started another round of hysterics. 

They were dysfunctional at the best of times. But their family was one of choice rather than just blood. The situation was pressing and emotionally taxing, but they’d made it through worse times together. And they would continue to, even if it involved a little magic. 


End file.
